Good Intentions
by Fanficjunkie93
Summary: Alec made a promise that he couldn't keep, but is he willing to sacrifice his life for his brother? Jace just wanted to right his wrongs, but is he too late to save the ones that mean the most to him? Simon only wanted to help his best friend, but in doing so will he lose everything dear to him?
1. Chapter 1

_**~Hey, I'm back with another story. I know it's been awhile since I've written anything. I just recently watched the season finale of shadowhunters and I just had to write a one-shot about their reactions, so here it is. It's basically everything that happened with a little bit of the inner struggles that they faced.**_

 **Alec walked into the alley and looked up into the face of his parabatai. He watched the smirk that played on the demon's face and it sickened him. It sickened him to know that Jace felt like he now had more deaths on his hands. It was like no matter what his brother did, what good he tried to accomplish, or the sacrifice he tried to make, the universe continued to screw him over. They locked eyes for a moment and all Alec could think about was how broken Jace was when he and Izzy traveled inside his head. How he begged them both to kill him before he hurt anyone else. And how he and Izzy convinced him that they would save him and they wouldn't let Lilith get him again. Only for that exact thing to happen. It hurt knowing that they couldn't keep that promise, that he couldn't keep that promise to his parabatai. But he promised that if he couldn't save Jace, then he would stop him even if it meant killing him.**

 **The two charged each other, both dodging and slashing where they could. From the outside looking in it would seem as if Jace was better skilled, better equipped, but the truth was that Alec didn't have it in him to kill him. Because it may have been the demon he was fighting, but killing him would also kill his parabatai and he didn't think that that was something he could do. So he stabbed his blade into the demons leg hoping it would slow him down. Because although he knew that this wasn't Jace, wasn't his brother, he still looked like him, he knew Jace was still trapped inside and it was stopping him from doing what was necessary for both their sakes. Alec succeeded in getting him to drop his weapons and attempted to corner him into a wall, throwing punches in quick succession at its midsection. It quickly turned though and the demon was now the one with the upper hand. It slammed him into the wall and held a tight grip on his neck with one hand. Alec pushed at his chest but the demon just grabbed onto his wrist. Alec groaned and then screamed in pain as the demon slowly and deliberately broke his wrist. It let him go and Alec fell to the floor. He desperately dragged himself across the ground with one hand but grunted in pain when he was kicked onto his back.**

 **"Your boy is crying you know." The demon mocked as he picked up one of Alec's arrows. He walked over to Alec sprawled out on the floor and leaned in front of him. A cruel smile on his face. "He's begging me, begging me not to do this." The demon pulled its arm back and moved forward to stab him but Alec reached out with his uninjured hand and stopped him. But Alec wasn't strong enough to hold him off for long, not with one working hand, and he slowly felt the demon making headway. His hand shook with the effort to keep the demons at bay. To stop that arrow from stabbing him. To stop Jace, his parabatai from unwillingly adding another death to his list, because he knew that no matter what Alec told him or what the truth was, Jace would never recover from killing his parabatai, possession and all.**

 **"Jace, I know you're in there." He tried one last time, but just like everything else, he failed. "It's okay," He tells him "I forgive you. It wasn't you...I'm sorry we couldn't save you" Alec gasped in pain as the arrow painstakingly, and oh so slowly pierced his chest.**

 **The demon glowered at him "They say the worst pain a Shadowhunter can feel is the loss of his Parabatai." The demon continued to push the arrow into his chest and Alec could feel himself losing consciousness. "Come here, it's time for Jace to finally feel it." The demon said, pulling Alec's head forward as the arrow continued its decent, blood squirting from the wound.**

 **"Alec!" Magnus shouted. The demon looked up growling at the warlock. He got up only to be shot with magic so powerful that even he couldn't survive it. He slammed into the wall and the last thing he heard was his master scream out before he could feel himself being ejected out of the body he'd been occupying.**

 **Jace heaved a black substance onto the floor and looked around completely confused. That was until he looked up in front of him and saw Alec on the ground. Jace's eyes opened wide in surprised horror.**

 **Alec looked up at Magnus and smirked "Mom said... you'd make a dramatic entrance." Alec gasped out. He was finding it extremely difficult to breathe.**

 **Magnus stared at Alec unsure what to do "Wise woman." He said with a wobbly smile. He had no magic, he couldn't heal him. He wasn't used to being helpless.**

 **Jace came crashing down in front of him wanting to touch Alec, to comfort him, but not knowing where else he might be hurt. "Magnus please you gotta fix him." Jace looked at Alec's frame and knew it was bad.**

 **"I can't," Magnus told him and Jace looked up in confusion.**

 **"You can't? What do you mean you can't?" Jace questioned**

 **"My magic, it's gone. I traded it to break Lilith's hold on you." Jace's eyes filled with tears. He looked absolutely wrecked. He quickly pulled out his Steele drawing a rune to ease Alec's pain.**

 **Alec gasped "Jace, it wasn't you." He closed his eyes as he continued his struggles to breathe. Tears filled Jace's eyes threatening to fall because this was his fault.**

 **"I'll take care of him," Magnus told Jace as they locked gazes. He knew that Jace needed to help Clary and the others right now. Jace nodded and placed his Steele in Alec's hand. When he looked up his eyes glowed bright yellow, a sign that he'd activated one of his runes without the need of his Steele, a skill that only he could do.**

 **"I'm going to get Clary." He told them and rushed off to finish what he helped start.**

 **Jace fought through the demons and followed Luke's direction to where Clary would be. Halfway there though an explosion knocked him off his feet, flinging him into the railing of the stairs. He got up a little off balanced but continued to run the rest of the way only to open the door and walk into the aftermath of whatever explosion occurred a few seconds before. His face was set in shock. It was nothing but wreckage everywhere he looked. There was absolutely nothing left. A noise in front of him grabbed his attention, and he watched as someone slowly came up the edge of the building. He prayed it was Clary, but when did things ever go his way.**

 **Simon landed on the building dazed. He looked around at the disaster surrounding him. He'd done this. "My mark, there was an explosion" he mumbled as though in shock. Turning around searching for something, or someone.**

 **Jace dropped his blade and walked over to Simon. Jace gripped his jacket though Simon attempted to fight him off. "Hey, it's me. It's me, Simon it's me, it's me." Jace grabbed both sides of Simon's face worry etched into his features. Simon still looked confused though. "Where is she?" Jace asked Simon slowly, looking him in the eyes so he was sure he was listening. "Where's Clary?"**

 **After a moment Simon answered brokenly "I killed her" he said, his voice hitching. "Clary's dead" Simon reiterated. Jace stared at him in confusion. No, that couldn't be right. It had to be a mistake. But the tears falling down Simon's face and the clear destruction surrounding them, he knew that it was the truth. She was nowhere in sight. He let go of Simon's face and backed away. His eyes showing his distress. He didn't blame Simon though. No, no this was on him. Yet again someone else was paying for his mistakes. He ran his hands through his hair and looked around the room. "God" he mumbled. This couldn't be happening, how could he let this happen. He couldn't lose another person he cared about. He touched his side where his parabatai rune resided and looked down at it. It ached, but it was still there which meant Alec was still alive. As much as it pained him, he needed to check on Alec. There was literally nothing he could do for Clary. So he pulled himself together and walked back over to Simon who was still worryingly standing in the same position he left him in.**

 **"Simon" he called to him, but it seemed he was locked in his own head. "Simon!" He shook him causing Simon to look up at him. Tears were still streaming down Simon's face making it hard for Jace to stay focused. "We gotta go Simon." He said**

 **"Go? But, but I can't go. What about Clary." He looked around the room for what seemed like the thousandth time. As if he were searching for her.**

 **Jace looked away for a second. "We'll come back for her okay?" And this time the tears misting in his eyes made a trail down his face. "We have to go right now though okay? We have to let everyone know what happened?" It was kind of like talking to a child. Trying to find a way to appease them so that they would do what you wanted them to. Simon nodded his head and they both walked through the opened door. Neither one daring to look back at the destruction that was left behind, the destruction that took with it the person that they both loved so dearly.**

 _ **~And there it is everyone. Thanks to those who read the story and like I said before I'm cool with constructive criticism. If you liked the story and want me to continue I can add a couple more chapters if you want. I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully, I'll be back with more stories to write.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Jace and Simon made it down the stairs and into the lobby they came across the bodies of those that didn't survive the battle that had taken place. Jace winced, he wanted to believe that they could save everyone, but when had anything gone his way.

Luke and Isabelle ran over to them. "Where's Clary?" Luke asked after looking around and not spotting her with Simon and Jace.

Simon didn't know what to say so Jace stepped in. "She got caught in the explosion. She's gone." His voice caught on the last word and he cleared his throat.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Luke asked

"I mean, that she isn't up there. Nothing's up there. Simon got blown off the roof and by the time I made it up there, there was nothing left."

"She can't be gone." Luke said.

"I'm so sorry" Simon sobbed "I just did what she wanted. If I would've known what would have happened I never would have agreed to her plan." He told Luke. Though he could barely look him in the eyes. Luke was like a father to him and Clary, and he killed her.

"What happened exactly? Izzy asked Simon. Tears were in her eyes, and the only way she knew to distract herself was with information.

"I got to Clary after whatever plan Lilith had was almost complete. She told me the only way for us to stop her from resurrecting Johnathon was to kill Lilith, but neither of us was strong enough for that. The only way it would work was if she attacked me. Clary knew that my mark would activate to protect me and more than likely kill Lilith. I was supposed to attack the box where Johnathan was underneath, and wait for her to come after me. Everything went according to plan until my mark activated. The force sent me through the window and off the building. I could see Clary running towards me, but she was stopped by Johnathon.

Jace looked up at this. He didn't know that the resurrection was a success.

"He grabbed onto her arm stopping her from moving. At that point I'm assuming Lilith exploded taking everything in her vicinity out with her. Clary included. I'm so sorry Luke." Simon cried. He already lost his mother and sister, now Clary, he really couldn't take not having Luke in his life.

Luke had one hand on his hip and the other on his head. He roughly wiped the tears from his face and looked at Simon. "It wasn't your fault Simon. You guys had a solid plan, there was no way to know that would have happened." His voice was rough as he fought off his tears. He looked towards Jace who'd been quit after his confession about Clary's death. "Jace, you okay?"

Jace looked over at Luke and nodded his head. He removed his hand from his rune; the aching pain from before having never really left. "Yea, it's just... I need to check on Alec." He said trying to hide his discomfort.

"What's wrong with Alec?" Izzy asked. She was standing next to Simon rubbing his back.

"I attacked him in the alley. He was hurt pretty bad, but I left him with Magnus." He explained.

"Well Magnus can heal him right?" Izzy asked

"No. He... He doesn't have his magic anymore. He gave it up to free me from the demon." Jace said, guilt laced in every word. "I have to see how Alec's doing." His eyes were red-rimmed both from crying and exhaustion.

Luke looked up, not wanting to leave but at the same time reminding himself that Clary wasn't up there. Wiping his eyes again Luke nodded his head. "Let's go"

Jace started moving but stopped. "Wait, what about the bodies?"

"We already talked to the clave. Their sending people in to take care of it." Izzy answered leading the way outside. She needed to get to her brother.

They walked into the institute and for once no one was stopped for one reason or another. Who was even in charge right now?

"Oh thank the angels" Izzy said as she spotted her mother. "Mom, where's Alec? How is he?" She questioned after embracing her. Her mother's lashes were wet from her tears. "Is Magnus with him?"

"Slow down sweetie. Alec's with the healers. Their doing what they can for him, but he was injured pretty bad. It won't be a quick fix."

"But he'll be okay won't he?" She asked worried

"Yes, I believe so." She looked around at the group of people and noticed someone missing. "Where's Clary?" The silence was answer enough. "Oh no" she said as she put her hands to her mouth in shock.

Luke walked over to her. "How about I fill you in on what happened while everyone else goes to see how Alec is doing." She nodded her agreement. He'll be happy to see you guys.

Jace stayed back while Izzy and Simon walked away.

"Jace?" Luke questioned, seeing the young shadowhunter standing awkwardly to the side. "Didn't you want to see Alec?"

"I doubt he wants to see me. I'm the reason he's in there in the first place." He did plan on seeing Alec, he was desperate to see him and make sure he was okay, and he was, or he was going to be. Now all he could think about was getting as far away from Alec as he could. He remembered everything that happened while he was possessed. Every person he brought to Lilith, every person he killed. His grandmother. He remembered attacking Alec. How he begged the demon to stop, pleaded, cried, but it seemed to feed off his pain.

Jace couldn't look Alec in the eyes after basically torturing him. No, he had to stay away. At least until Alec was strong enough to tell him how he truly felt about him.

Maryse walked over to Jace. "Jace, honey I don't blame you for what happened. No one blames you and more importantly Alec doesn't blame you." She touches his cheek.

"But I do." Jace whispered to her. Turning away from them he walked in the direction of his room. As he sat on his bed in his room his mind raced with thoughts of everything that happened. His grandmother was dead, Clary was dead and he didn't have a way to fix it. He couldn't bring them back and he couldn't stop his guilt from eating him up.

Jace stretched out on the bed. He was so tired. Physically and mentally exhausted. As he closed his eyes he prayed that he wouldn't be plagued with the nightmares he'd just lived through.

~Thank you to those who reviewed and added my story the their favorites. This will definitely be a short story, just a few chapters, so I'll try to upload a chapter a week, but it depends on my work schedule. As always reviews are appreciated . : )


	3. Chapter 3

Date: Jun 4, 2018

Subject: Lost Ch 3

~Hey guys, here's my next chapter for shadowhunters. Also some depressing news, Shadowhunters have been canceled. I can honestly say that I am 100% shocked by this. I thought the show was going really well, none of the episodes was a disappointment, but clearly, our opinions don't matter. Anyways I guess it will be up to us to keep the show alive. I will definitely be writing more Shadowhunters stories after this one is over. Okay, enough of my babbles and on to the story. Lol, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment. :)

Jace's eyes snapped open and he shook his head as he tried to rid himself of the images in his mind. That definitely wasn't a peaceful sleep. He thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes groaning at his throbbing head and his aching body. He was regretting not using his stele or going to the healers last night.

He groaned as he walked into the bathroom and washed off all the blood and grime from last night. He shook his head with a little chuckle, he must have been really out of it if he didn't remember that he didn't need his stele to activate his runes. His eyes glowed yellow as he self-activated his healing rune, lessening the pain he was feeling on the outside. He still couldn't believe all that happened since he was brought back to life. All the chaos that one action caused, and yet if he were able to he'd do the same for Clary, but there wasn't even a body. The universe clearly had it out for them.

His mind went back to Alec who he assumed would be wondering why he hadn't visited him yet. He was kind of at war with himself should he really burden Alec with all his angst? He was still reeling over Clary and all the other deaths that he caused that he wasn't sure if it was even a good idea for him to be in the same room as anyone, let alone his parabati that he nearly killed. He teared up a little as he remembered that he'd actually killed his grandmother, the only living relative that he had left. There was no way there wouldn't be consequences for that. He was the cause of a lot of things that had gone wrong, unwilling as he may have been. But Alec was his parabati and that meant something to the both of them. He knew deep down no matter what that Alec would never turn his back on him, and it would be stupid if he didn't talk to him. He remembered what Alec told him before he went back to save Clary. He wanted him to know that he didn't blame him and it wasn't his fault and though he still didn't believe Alec he knew that he meant what he said.

Jace made up his mind and walked over to the healing rooms to visit his brother. Stepping into the room he saw Alec lying down with a white blanket covering half his body, his eyes closed. It was still early in the day so it made sense for Alec to still be asleep. None of the nurses stopped him from coming into the room, but of course, they wouldn't, they knew that he was Alec's parabati, his brother and they wouldn't prevent him from seeing him unless it was requested. He took a seat at Alec's bedside not saying a word. He didn't want to wake him if he really needed his sleep. Alec was gravely wounded last night and those kinds of injuries didn't just take a day or so to heal up. He was likely out of commision for a few weeks and Jace had to forcibly remind himself that he wasn't in control of himself when Alec so brutally attacked.

"This wasn't your fault." A weak voice said bringing Jace out of his musings.

Jace zeroed in on Alec's face and realized that at some point during his internal struggles Alec had woken up. He smiled sadly as he looked over his parabati. He couldn't see the wound from the arrow as it was covered up in gauze, but he could clearly see the bruising on Alec's body that had yet to heal. That was a testament to how bad off he really was. He looked at Alec's wrist that was in a brace to help the healing of his broken bone, and all the cuts and bruises from his repeated punches and kicks. Jace's face twisted up at all the damage that was done. Half of what should have already healed by now if he wasn't so badly injured. It was hard for him to believe that it wasn't his fault. Realistically he knew that there was no way for him to have stopped himself from doing what he had done, but a part of himself would always feel at fault for what happened, just like with the soul-sword. He had so much blood on his hands.

He simply nodded at Alec not wanting to start a discussion about all his wrong-doings. He was here to check up on Alec not start an argument that Alec clearly didn't have the strength for.

"How are you feeling?" he decided to ask instead.

"Kind of like I got impaled with an arrow" He joked but Jace only grimaced at the response. "Sorry, I guess it's probably not the right time for jokes," He said sincerely.

Jace merely shrugged his shoulders disregarding the comment. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked worriedly.

"Nah, they got me on the good stuff." He said with a lazy smile. "Actually its really annoying, I cant stay awake for more than 30 minutes at a time so we should probably stop beating around the bush and get right to the big stuff."

For someone so drugged up, Alec was pretty lucid right now. Jace sighed and looked at Alec not really knowing what to expect from him. while he knew him like the back of his hand most of the times, they had never experienced something like this before. "I remember everything that happened to you, everything that I did to you."

"No, everything the demon did to me." Alec corrected him. "Jace that wasn't you, You could never do something like that. I'm just sorry that it took us so long to get you separated from Lilith and the owl. I remember being in your head, I remember what you asked me and Izzy to do. There was no way I'd be able to kill you. I wanted to try, just to free you from all the pain you were going through, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my best friend, my brother." Alec told him as he looked into Jace's mismatched orbs.

"Were a messed up pair aren't we?" Jace chuckled without any real humor in it. Alec agreed wholeheartedly.

"I heard about Clary," Alec said softly. "Jace I'm so sorry," He said with real sympathy. He was truly sad not only because this was the girl that his brother loved, but he had honestly started to like her. Clary was...frustrating most of the time and bullheaded too, but she risked a lot when she brought Jace back from the dead. Asking the angel for that wish caused a lot of damage, but he wasn't lying when he told Clary that he would have done the same thing. His job was not more important than his brothers' life was, and he would have done anything if he was in Clary's position. After she told him his respect for her skyrocketed, she was as good as family to him. So yes, he was hurt that she was gone, and he didn't know how or if Jace would get through it, but he was gonna do everything in his power to help him.

"Yeah, I think I'm still in shock over that one. I was just so close to saving her." He said as his eyes teared up like it always did when he thought of her now. "I just wish that there was something I could do-" Jace was interrupted by the sudden rush of footsteps into the room. He and Alec looked up as Jia Penhallow, the appointed Consul, walked into the room surrounded by two guards. "Jace Herondale, you are under arrest for the murder of Inquisitor Imogen Herondale, and countless others," she said as she signaled the two guards to place him in the cuffs, they walked over to Jace, faces set in anger as they yanked him up and placed the cuffs on him none too gently. Jace gasped as he felt a sudden influx of magic from the cuffs enter his body. "We know about your ability to activate your runes without the need of your stele. These cuffs were made specifically to suppress your angelic powers." The Consul stated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alec questioned as he watched in horror as they cuffed his parabati, he could feel the pain he felt as a result of the Cuffs. "He was possessed by a demon, his actions weren't his own. He wouldn't knowingly kill his only remaining relative. You should know all this already. As the Head of the Institute, I demand-" Alec was cut off as the Consul interrupted him.

"There will be none of that either. Your position as the Head of the Institute is hereby revoked for your part in conspiring with your sister and the Inquisitor to steal the Malachi Configuration. You two will be demoted and serve merely as soldiers when needed. As for you" She looked at Jace who had been quiet the entire time but not shocked by the events that were unfolding. He knew his crimes, unintentional though they may have been, would catch up with him eventually. His face was in a permanent grimace as the power of the cuffs moved through his body. "You will be imprisoned until you answer to the truth sword, at which time your sentence will be handed down." She said as the guards pushed him towards the exit.

"You cant do this, he's innocent!" Alec demanded as he tried to get up from the bed. He cried out in pain as he pulled against whatever was done to heal him.

"Alec!" Jace called out attempting to go towards his parabati. The guards merely dragged him back towards the door and out of the room.

Alec could do nothing but lay on his bed and watch as his brother was dragged away from him.


	4. Chapter 4

~Hey guys, sorry for the wait I was really busy last week and I just go around to finishing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it though. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews they are very much appreciated. For those who are new to this story let me know what you think about it. As always don't forget to Fav, Follow, and comment I love hearing what you guys have to say. Now onto the story! :)

...

3 days. It had been 3 days since Jace was dragged out of the healing room. Alec hadn't heard a word from him since. This didn't make any sense, what reason could they possibly have for keeping Jace imprisoned. He wasn't guilty of any of the crimes that he was being accused of.

Alec was done sitting around and doing nothing. He wasn't sure what Jace was being subjected to and he sure as hell wasn't going to stay here while Jace was going through hell. Alec got off the bed and winced, his chest still ached from the stab wound. Looking around he found some clothes in the cabinet and carefully put them on.

"Alec!" He looked up at the sound of his name and saw his sister heading straight for him. "What do you think you're doing? You're not fully healed yet and with your luck, you'll end up back in here." Isabelle chastised her brother.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Izzy, I've spent enough time lounging around in this bed, I need to find out what's going on with Jace." He said as he stepped around her.

She turned him around, "I told you I would-" Izzy started but was cut off.

"But you couldn't could you?" Alec questioned. "They won't let us in on what's going on with Jace," Izzy told him days ago when he attempted another escape, that she'd find out what was going on with Jace.

"And what do you think you're going to do? If I can't get any information out of the Clave, how will you?" She asked

"By bypassing the clave. I will find a way inside and I'm going to find out what's happening with Jace. I don't care what happens to me after that." Alec said determinedly.

Izzy shook her head, but she completely understood. Jace was Alec's parabati, and there wasn't anything other than death that would keep them away from each other. "Okay," she said to him.

"Okay?" Alec questioned raising an eyebrow. "Okay, what?" He asked confused.

"Okay, I'm coming with you. If you're going to break into the city of bones then let's do this." She said. "He's my brother too." She reminded him.

Alec smiled. He could always count on his sister to have his back. He might not have wanted her to come with him, but he knew better than to order her not to plus right now as much as he hated to admit it she was stronger than he was. "Okay, let's go." He said walking out of the room with Izzy right on his heels.

"And where might you two be going in such a hurry?" Luke said as he walked up to the two of them. "Shouldn't you still be in bed?" He questioned Alec. "I had been heading over to the infirmary to see you, so imagine my surprise at seeing you both heading out. I know the doctors didn't let you go, so I'm pretty sure this is an unauthorized escape." Luke chastised them.

"If this was another matter I would probably try to come up with a believable lie, but I just don't have the patience for it. I'm heading to the city of bones. If no one here is going to get Jace out of there, I will." Alec demanded.

Luke stared at Alec incredulously. He turned his head to Izzy. "You have to know that this is a bad idea." He said to her.

Izzy looked like she wanted to agree with him but quickly changed her mind. "I'm totally aware of how bad things could get if we go through with this, but this is Jace we're talking about. He's our brother and there's nothing we wouldn't risk for family, you know that." Izzy reminded him. It was a very low blow being that the person she was referring to was dead, but it was needed.

Luke grimaced at that. Isabelle was right. If that were Clary, hell it was Clary a few days ago and he was willing to endanger his entire pack just to rescue her. His eyes misted over slightly as he thought about Clary. She was basically a daughter to him, and he promised her mother that he'd watch out for her. A hell of a job he did there.

Jace... Jace was a difficult kid. Outwardly he could convince anyone that he was perfectly fine being alone, but Luke knew him. Deep down Jace had a fear of abandonment. A completely logical fear. He had no actual family left. Biologically speaking of course. The Lightwoods were as close to family as he had now that his grandmother was dead. Luke cringed as he was reminded of the fact that she was killed by a demon that was in Jace's body. That had to be eating away at him. All of these things were pulling up on top of Jace and honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if Jace accepted the punishment that was wrongly handed out to him. Luke had been getting closer to Jace and he didn't know if it was because of Jace's relationship with Clary, but Jace seemed to trust him and he realized that he was letting him down just like he felt everyone always did.

"It's not a matter of how bad things could get, because it most definitely will get bad there's no doubt about that." Luke shook his head. "But I'm going with you. Your mother is definitely going to kill me though, Shadowhunter or not." He sighed.

Alec and Izzy smiled triumphantly as they all walked out of the institute.

...

Jace sat up in his cell his back against the wall as he stared off into space. He'd been locked in his cell for... He actually had no idea how long he'd been here. It could have been anywhere between 2-5 days. He'd stopped keeping track. He'd been switching between pacing the tiny enclosed space to sitting down tiredly in the corner waiting for the inevitable to happen. Honestly, he was kind of surprised that it was taking them so long to get on with his punishment, he expected to have already been handed down his penance. With the way his life had been going recently he wouldnt be surprised if they executed him. He may not have been directly responsible for his actions, but he was still guilty of hiding the truth about what happened the night that Valentine was killed. Obviously, he didn't regret keeping it from them, being that Clary would have executed on the spot, but it was still a crime and Clary was dead. So it was all in vain anyway. If he could only turn back time, he'd keep Clary from ever using that wish to save his life. Hadn't he caused enough death as it was?

He leaned his head back against the wall. This was his biggest issue right now. The isolation was doing nothing for his mind. All he could do was think about everything that had happened. It didn't even necessarily have to be from the past few days, it was just a jumbled mess of his existence. Everything just kept running through his mind on a continuous loop. He really wished that they would speed up the process. They were probably hoping that if they kept him waiting in this cell for however long that it'd break him down enough that he'd tell them something that the soul sword wouldn't be able to tell them. If they only knew that Jace had no more secrets. Everything was laid bare for them all to see if they'd just move it along already. He cringed as one of the many "guests" in the prison screamed out. That was all they did, all day and all night. It was driving him crazy.

A slam of a door brought Jace out of his depressing thoughts. He watched as a couple of guards walked up to his cell. Thank the angels he thought, it was about time they got in here. It was saddening that he was so relieved to get on with his possible execution. He stood up and faced the gate holding his hands out so they could cuff him. They fastened the cuffs on unnecessarily tight, the same cuffs that suppressed his angel blood. Jace grimaced and walked as they roughly shoved him along. The same stinging pressure he'd felt before, weighing him down. Did they honestly think he could escape from the city of bones all on his own?

Jace was shoved into the room and made to stand on the same platform he did when he was last held here. He remembered the pain of the sword as it painfully willed its occupant to tell nothing but the truth no matter how hard they tried to avoid it. He just hoped that since he didn't plan on holding anything back that he would be spared from the pain of that as well, the cuffs were enough to deal with on their own.

Jace looked up at the sound of footsteps coming closer. And he could honestly say that he wasn't expecting the person that walked up to him.

"Well isn't this an unpleasant surprise, although I guess It's not really a surprise for me though. It was only a matter of time before you ended up back here again."

Jace glared daggers at the man as he walked up to him. If looks could kill he'd be a cold corpse 6 feet under. "Victor Aldertree, they must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel if they're dragging you in here. I thought you were back in Idris being reprimanded?" Jace said smirking.

Victor glared right on back, bristling at Jace's comment. "I was clearly needed here more than I was there, and I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer for all your crimes." Victor grinned as he watched the smirk leave Jace's face only to be replaced with the same glare as before.


End file.
